Snooped
by justswim729
Summary: What happens when Chloe comes home to find that her room has been 'snooped' through? Who was it?   Chalek Romance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is my **__**1st**__** TNLOCK/Chalek story! This is 2 chapters. I'll probably write a few chapter-story after tomorrow's summer finale! So, Subscribe! Waiit. You don't subscribe on here. ANYWAY! Do that thing like subscribing do you can see my new stories! Review, Please. (;**_

_[Takes place at Chloe's work, around 4pm.]_

Chloe's POV

"Looks like this one's for you." Lana said, nodding towards the door that had just rang, to signal the entrance of someone. "Five minutes." She said, walking over to organize the sale rack, a job I had shamelessly forgot to complete. I spun around, expecting Brian, but, surprisingly, finding Alek.

"Alek?" I asked, the smile creeping into my voice.

"The one and only." He said, hoping on to the counter.

"Get off there." I said, walking around to his side of the counter and gently hitting him with the jeweled black shirt that was in my hand.

"So, for all I know, there isn't anyone trying to kill us at the time." Alek said, hopping off the counter. "Wanna see a movie? When's the soonest you can get off?" He smiled, leaning against the counter as I hung up the shirt.

"Sounds nice." I smiled, looking around the deserted store. "Let's find out." I said, heading over to the sale rack. "Lana!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine. Go." She said, without taking her head out of the rack, obviously hearing the whole conversation.

"Thanks! You're like the best boss ever!" I laughed.

"Yea. Yea. Not for long. Get out of here before I change my mind." She said, walking back to the counter. Alek grabbed my hand and led me out of the store.

"Well she seemed in an oddly good mood." I said, laughing and holding Alek's hands, our fingers inter-locking. "So what movie do you want to see?"

"Actually. Maybe we don't see a movie. Maybe, we just go back to your place and hang out?" He suggested. I sighed, contemplating this idea. "Come on! Your mum loves me!"

"By 'Hang out' do you mean-" I started, Alek finishing for me.

"Kiss? Yes. That is exactly what I mean." He smiled, looking at me.

"Fine. I'll have to call my mom first to let her know you'll be coming over, so she not shocked when she comes home from work to find you in her house. I pulled out my phone and dialed my mom's number.

After a few rings, she answered. "Hello?"

"Mom! Hey. Would it be okay if Alek came to hang out for a bit?"

She sighed, pausing. "Chloe. I guess it's fine. But, you know I trust you. Don't ruin it. I'll be home in, like, 5 minutes. Is he staying for dinner?"

I looking to Alek, mouthing "Dinner?" to him. He nodded. "Yep. He'll stay for dinner, if that's okay."

"Yes. That's fine. I'll see you soon. Bye, Chloe."

"Thanks. Bye Mom." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket.

"So she trusts you, huh? What's she think we're gonna do?" Alek asked, joking.

"Dude." I paused. "Seriously, quit listening to peoples conversations." I joked. "So. We're gonna head back to my place, and kiss a little?"

"Sounds good to me." Alek said, letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around me.

When we finally reached my house, my mom was already home, along with two police cars parked outside. I looked from my house, to Alek and ran up the stairs, walking inside.

"Mom?" I called. "What's going on?" I asked, Alek coming up behind me.

"Someone broke into the house while we were gone. The only place they seemed to mess with was your room. Everything was turned inside out up there. Whoever it was didn't take anything. Not even your laptop. They just stripped the bed and turned trash cans, laundry bins, pencil cans and whatever they could over and dug through your closet, throwing clothes everywhere, along with the towel closet in your bathroom. I was going up to see if you were home, and when it was a mess, since you never mess up your room, I called the police." My mom explained. I looked to Alek, who shrugged, but I could tell her was starting to panic. His heart was racing, along with mine. I turned and headed upstairs, Alek followed.

When I reached the end of my hallway and my room, I opened the door to find everything as my mom had described. I turned to Alek. "Who was it?" I asked, thinking he might know.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure we know the reason they were here." He said, his heart racing faster.

**Review! I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for reviewing! Here's your update! **_

_[picks up from last chapter, before finale.]_

Chloe's POV

As Alek and I stood in my room, his phone rang.

"Jasmine." He said, before picking up. "Hello?" He said to her.

"Hey. Alek. I saw someone coming out of Chloe's window." I heard her say. "I tracked him down. It was Zane." She said. "He was the one taking pictures. He was trying to hurt us, and Chloe. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was so gullible." She said. She was crying now, her hurt evident in her voice.

"Oh God. Jasmine, Thanks for catching him. That dirty scum bag." Alek said, completely un-sympathetically.

"Give Me the phone!" I said, grabbing the phone from Alek.

"Jasmine! I'm so sorry. He was no good anyway. You deserve way better." I said, trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Chloe." Jasmine said, still crying. "When are you guys coming home, or, I mean, back here?"

"I'm not sure. Soon, though. The police are still at my house. We'll be there soon." I explained, hanging up.

"Ugh." Alek sighed, laying on my over-turned bed. "So this means…" He said, I finished for him.

"Not tonight." I said, he groaned. "Damn." He mumbled, under his breath.

"Alek!" I said sternly.

"Fine." He said, standing up and following me downstairs. The police had just left.

"Honey. Would it be okay if you headed home, back to Alek and Jasmine's place?" My mom asked. "You can't sleep in your room, they're going to collect finger prints." She said. She turned to Alek. "Is Valentina home?"

"Actually, she's not. But Jasmine acts like my mother. We'll be fine." He assured her. She nodded.

"Chloe King. Like I said," She started.

"You trust me and it needs to stay that way. I know." I said.

"And you know what that means?" She asked.

"Yes, Mom. I get it. No Sex. Got it." I said.

"Dang." Alek whispered. I elbowed his stomach.

"He was kidding." I explained.

"Oh he'd better be kidding." She said, smiling at Alek. "Don't be up too late. Okay? And call me if you need anything. Any of you." She said to Alek and I.

"Got it, Mom. Thanks." I said, heading towards the door.

"I love you." She called, tossing me my keys.

"Implied!" I called, shutting the door behind Alek and I.

"So, what you told your mom…" He said once we were half way to the apartment. "Do you have to stick to that?" He asked.

"What?" I asked. "The no sex thing? Yes. We have to stick to that." I laughed. "Don't be a jackal." I teased.

"Now that, That's not even funny." He said, trying to hold back his smile.

We finally got to the apartment and headed into the elevator, pressing eighteen.

Once we arrived at the 18th floor, we headed into the apartment, to find Jasmine and a big bowl of popcorn in her lap.

"So Chloe's staying tonight?" Jasmine asked. We nodded. "Great. I'll unfold the couch." She said, taking the cushions of the couch.

"Actually." Alek said, stopping her. "I was thinking she could sleep in MY room, in my bed."

"Then where would you sleep?" Jasmine asked, knowing exactly what he meant.

"In my room, too." He said, quietly.

"Nice Try, Romeo. But Chloe is sleeping out here. And NOT with you. Are we clear?" She asked.

"Fine." Alek said, retreating to his room.

Jasmine finished putting the sheets on my bed as she headed to the opposite wing. "Call me if you need me or he tries to, you know, do it." She winked, ands disappeared down the hallway. She came bacl several moments later with a black tank top and black athletic shorts, tossing them to me and heading back to her room. After I heard her TV click on, I went to the bathroom and changed.

I came out, plugged my phone into the charger and sat on my bed, turning on the tv.

"Can we at least kiss?" I heard Alek behind me, jumping over the couch and sitting down next to me. He leaned me against the arm rest and pressed his lips to mine, his tongue, exploring my mouth. He laid me down on my bed, him on top of me, lips still pressed against mine.

After a few moments, we broke apart and sat up on the couch, soaking in the day.

I sat there next to Alek, his arm around me and my head on his shoulder. He lightly kissed my cheek and I smiled. We feel asleep like that, next to each other and slept there all night. He's amazing. (;

**The End! Like it? Review!**


End file.
